Misc Karezi Fluff :)
by KnightOfVoid22
Summary: Just some random Karkat x Terezi fluff. Due to the fics I've written being so short, I'm posting them in the chapters although they are not connected. I'm new to writing on here so please read, leave reviews and favs.
1. Terezi gets sick

Today hadn't been the greatest day for you. In fact, it STILL wasn't a good day for you. You're still sick, you can't smell a THING, and your luck was absolutely down the drain. Part of you wanted to message Vriska just because she always claims to have 'allllllll the luck' and playfully demand for yours back.

But you just don't feel up to it.

You don't feel up to doing much, really.

You want to stay in your pile of plushies with what you're fairly certain is your tye-died blanket wrapped around you.

Maybe if you pretend to be dead things'll go back to normal.

And you wouldn't have had that horrible fight with Dave.

And Karkat wouldn't be totally done with you.

You'd talk to Vriska about it, since you two were still pretty much like sisters, but your computer was too far away. Your phone was missing again, but that didn't matter too much. You rarely used the stupid thing anyways.

Even when the computer beeps at you, you stay put. Whoever was messaging you could wait, you were taking some time to wallow in self-pity.

Sure, it wasn't exactly the most Terezi thing to do ever, but you wanted to do it so that's what you decided to do.

Apparently the computer has different ideas. You get several more messages, and your ears pick up a repetition of eights.

Vriska.

Usually she only ever messaged you when it came to complaining about someone, so it wasn't anything important.

As the beeping persists, you burrow your way into the stuffed animals more.

Finally, it stops.

Five minutes later, there's someone at your door, knocking and banging and ringing the doorbell.

The eight repetition was gone, but it could still just as easily be Vriska.

You continue to ignore it.

Except this time, it doesn't go away.

Another five minutes pass, and she's still there.

Groaning, you push yourself out of the pile and hug the blanket around you more. Slowly and carefully, you make your way out of your room and to the front door.

"Vriska, what do you-"

"I'm sorry."

That… Wasn't Vriska. That was Karkat. What was he doing here? What was he apologizing for?

"Kar-"

"I've never meant to be a douche to you, that's just how I am. I'm a fucking moronic idiot that doesn't know how to show my feelings properly and it comes out as me lashing at you and bitching and being an all-around fucking jerk and I don't mean to. I'm not trying to steal you from Strider or anything, I know you're happy with him, but I just needed to say it. Because I am really, really fucking sorry. For all the shit I've done and all the times I've hurt you or never been there for you."

He continues to rant and talk, but you stopped listening a while ago. What was he getting at…?

"Karkat."

He stutters to a stop mid-sentence, going quiet.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I don't even know what you're apologizing for anymore! Just shut up and stop hating on yourself." You hear him take in a breath, getting ready to argue. "Don't even start with me. I'd get onto you about your self loathing like usual, but today… Isn't the greatest day for that. But just know that you aren't as shitty as you think you are and you DEFINITELY don't have anything to apologize for. Got it?"

He's quiet for a little longer, then suddenly you're pulled against his chest and hugged tightly against him. "Fuck, sorry, I hadn't meant to bother you when your day was already bad enough… What happened? I'll kick whoever's ass it is, just tell me that shithead's name and I'll-"

"Dave."

"What?" It's obvious he's surprised. Then his grip on you tightens and he growls into your hair, "I will fucking murder him, what the hell did he do?"

You make a noise as you try to tell him what happened. If you were being completely honest, you didn't even know. It had started out as a stupid quarrel over Terezi being sick. Then from there Karkat had somehow gotten involved.

And the next thing she knew, Dave had broken up with her.

"Terezi, tell me. You're crying." His voice is oddly soft and gentle, and he squeezes you gently. You hadn't even noticed the tears leaking out of your useless eyes.

When had that started?

"We broke up… Dave and I… We got into a fight and I don't know what exactly happened but he broke up with me…"

His grip becomes almost crushing, and you make a small noise to show your discomfort. Karkat immediately picks up on it and loosens his grip, but only enough so that you can breathe properly. "That stupid fucking hipster wannabe prick! He's dead. I'm going to kill him. He hurt you and now he's going to pay for it. You don't deserve any kind of shit like that, Terezi. Whatever his reason was for breaking up with you, it's-"

"Right."

"No! Terezi, no. He's not right for breaking up with you, you're perfect. He's lucky to have you. And if he can't see that through those ridiculous hipster shades, then he can just go fuck himself with one of his brother's creepy-ass penis puppets!"

You shift around in his grip, blinking the rest of the liquid from your eyes before tilting your head back to 'look' at him. You can't tell what his facial expression is, not with your sense of smell dead from sinus congestion. But you can take a pretty good guess based on how he's sounding. "He was right, though…" Now that your head's feeling a little more clear, you can remember at least part of what the fight had been about.

"What'll it take for me to convince you?"

"Nothing… Because he was right. There's no changing that."

"But he isn't! That jackass should've never left you!"

It was a little humorous now, and you allowed a small smile. "Karkles… Just stop arguing with me about this… He broke up with me because he knows I don't like him. Not like that, at least."

"You… What?" All the anger's drained from him, and you can imagine him staring at you in disbelief. "But I thought…"

"Well it turns out we were both wrong. Because I thought so, too…" You shift a little awkwardly, then slowly wrap your arms around his torso, bringing the blanket around him, too.

He moves his arms so that he's hugging you better, his arms inside the blanket now. "Well, you don't deserve a sack of shit like him. So I'm glad you two broke up."

You snicker just a little, sniffling just after. Then you turn and sneeze, shivering just after. God damn cold.

Or whatever this is.

"Just a minute ago you were getting all pissy about it."

"Just a minute ago I thought you were head over heels for that douche."

You roll your eyes and nuzzle his collarbone affectionately, gently squeezing him. He was pretty warm… It definitely made you feel a little better. "I never did get to say exactly what he was right about."

"And what was that?"

You bite your lip for a moment, wondering if this was a good way of doing it.

Well, there was no point in backing out now. Karkat wasn't going to let you, anyways. You knew that.

"His reason for breaking up with me was because I still haven't gotten over you. That he was just the 'replacement Karkat'."

"Terezi?" His voice cracks a little, and his grip slackens before he hugs you even tighter. "Fuck… Are you serious? Because I deserve you less than Strider does."

"Shut it, you. You're perfect."

"But-"

"Perfect. And if you keep fighting me, I'll sneeze on you."

He chuckles softly, then places a soft kiss to your forehead. "If I get sick, I won't be able to take care of you, now will I? Come on, get your ass into bed, you need to sleep."


	2. Sleepy Karkat is Sleepy

The two of you have been watching romcoms for a good long while, and you can feel him getting more and more tired. You gently nudge his shoulder, and he makes a noise, as if to wake himself up. "Go to sleep."

"Nnn… Not tired." You roll your eyes, doing it again. You can hear the tired in his voice. It sounds like smooth gravel and you love it. "Tez, I'm fine, I'm n-n-" Insert yawn here, followed just after by an apologetic look and something like a smile. Oh Gog he's trying to apologize for being tired. That's just cute. "I'm not tired, seriously."

"Prove it." You nudge him again, gentler this time, and smirk just a little. He totally couldn't. Nothing could get past your nose. "If you can prove to me you're not tired, we'll watch another one."

He shifts to have one of his arms back – he previously had you held close to him, your arms tightly secured around his torso – and immediately runs his hand through his hair. It's slow, as if he's working knots out. The next one is faster, as if he's realizing the slow one didn't do anything to wake him up. "See? Perfectly awake." His voice still has that gravelly undertone, but you can tell he's trying.

Gotta give him points for being a stubborn wriggler. "No, you're not, all you did was mess your hair up." You giggle as he immediately goes to fix it, giving up after just a second and running his hands through it again. The look is back, and you can smell it more clearly this time.

Gog you loved your Karkat. Especially when he's trying his absolute hardest to stay up with you. "Fuck it. The hair can be a stubborn jackass if it wants to be, I'm not gonna do jack shit about it." He pauses, then adds, "Maybe in the morning."

"How about after you wake up?"

"Yeah, that sounds- Hey! I'm not tired!"

You giggle and kiss him, squeezing his torso gently. "Would you suddenly get tired if I told you I'll sleep with you?"

"Maybe." It's an automatic response, accompanied by a gentle kiss, nearly missing your lips.

"Then I'll sleep with you. Now, sleep?"

"Fine, fine, but you're not getting away from me." His voice is much lower at this point, and you can smell him giving in to the exhaustion. Good.

You kiss him repeatedly, purring softly to help lull him to sleep. "I know."


	3. RP Time

The only warning you get before you're on the ground is something that you guess could be a roar. Maybe? It sounded more like Terezi's over-excited squeal than anything else. Of course, that also means it's Terezi that's under the bright red dragon hood, sitting on you. But that's pretty obvious. Only she has horns that sharp and a grin that terrifying.

You don't even bother with making a noise when your back hits the ground, instead reaching a hand behind his head to gently rub it. "Terezi, you're going to end up cracking my skull open. And then where will you be? You'll be down a leader. An important leader, whom you-"

"The mighty dragoness doesn't know who this Terezi is! But she thinks this Terezi sounds like the best thing ever."

She was roleplaying, wasn't she?

Fuck.

"Terezi. Get off."

"The mighty dragoness-"

"Will get the fuck off before King Crab decides to wreck her shit." May as well play along. Not like you'd get out of this if you DIDN'T.

She'd keep you pinned to the ground and sat on your stomach until you caved in and played with her.

"The mighty dragoness thinks the great King Crab wouldn't be stupid enough to assault her, for she could easily bite his head off." Her nails gently bite into your sweater, and you squirm a bit to keep from losing any skin.

Or blood.

You'd like to keep the hideous red inside your body.

"King Crab would like to know how long he's going to be stuck on the ground and what the batshit insane dragoness wants from him."

You could just be seeing things, but you're fairly certain her psychopathic grin has… Softened? It's still sharp and dangerous and terrifying, but not nearly as much as before.

Your suspicions are confirmed when her grin melts into a much smaller smile, and her chin goes to rest on your chest. She's being… Oddly gentle. You're automatically suspicious.

This is Terezi Pyrope, she's not exactly known for being 'gentle'. She's known for being crazy and blind and perfect.

Okay, so you think the last one, she isn't exactly known for it.

"The mighty dragoness intends to keep her prey right where he is." You can feel her shifting on you; probably lessening the weight she's laying on you.

Then the next thing you know, she's got the snout of her hood pressed against your neck. "Ter-" You catch yourself and clear your throat, one of your hands cautiously going to rest on her back. "King Crab would appreciate not having a set of daggers so close to his jugular."

"Well the mighty dragoness likes her spot." You sigh and wrap your other arm around her, figuring it'd be easiest to just let her do her thing.

And she wasn't hurting you, either, so it wasn't like your life was on the line.

You're also fairly certain she's purring. She's purring how could you possibly be a dick and push her off now? Grumbling softly, you hug her tight and place a soft kiss to the top of her idiotic hood.

"What does she plan on doing with her snout pressed against the King Crab's neck?"

Terezi makes an odd kind of humming noise, then nuzzles you. "She… The mighty dragoness plans on showing her affection for the noble King… And possibly even her pity for him as well…"

Wait.

Did she just… Confess? To liking you?

Was that what this entire thing had been about?

"Terezi…" You breathe her name, gently rubbing her back before pulling her hood away from her face. She's blushing a bright teal, looking a little… Scared? No, that couldn't be right. Terezi was never scared.

You take a deep breath, gently squeeze her, then kiss her forehead. "King Crab would like the mighty dragoness to know that every bit of affection is reciprocated tenfold."

God you hope you hadn't read that wrong.

You were so totally fucked if you had.

There's a semi-tense silence for a minute, before Terezi looks up at you. "Karkles…?"

"Yeah…?"

"You know that wasn't part of the roleplay, right…?"

You smile and nod, kissing her nose. "Yeah, I know. I… Actually meant what I said. Any kind of feelings that you have for me… Any at all… I return it. Multiplied by ten."

She giggles softly, nuzzling your jaw. "Dumbass… I don't think it's possible."

"Don't turn this into a fight, Pyrope. We both know I'd win." You chuckle softly, kissing her nose a few more times. "So shut it and let the King show his dragon some affection."


	4. Sleep Confessions

She's sleeping. Fuck, she's adorable when she sleeps. Is this really your first time seeing her sleep? Of course it was. You didn't even know she fucking slept until now. But now that you do… You don't think you'll ever forget it. You end up standing there for several minutes, just watching her breathe. But something was bothering you. Why the hell was she on her scalemate pile? She had a bed just right there!

Maybe she slept like that sometimes back on Alternia? That would make some sense. She must feel more at home sleeping like that. Fuck, your chest was starting to hurt. Never again were you going back 'home'. Never again was she going 'home'. She didn't even get to know her lusus!

You pitied this girl. This psychotic blind chick who looked impossibly sweet and harmless in her sleep. But you hated her, too. That fucking cackle, her God damn tongue. The way she made your bloodpusher rush faster and hurt so much. And other times you just wanted to be there for her. To comfort her when she was sad, to be the thing she leaned on. To be the guy that solved the problems between her and someone else. You wanted to be her everything. It was fucking selfish, but it was true.

"Karkat…" You just barely caught her mumble your name. Fuck, how long had you been standing there? Did she catch you watching her? Fuckfuckfuck, abscond! "Don't go… I've missed you…" How can you leave now?

"I won't…" Fuck, why did you respond? What the hell made you respond?!

There was a small giggle, then a quiet snore. She was still fucking asleep. Damn her. It's tempting to wake her up, but you fight the urge. That wouldn't end well. So instead you go over and sit by the pile. No, fuck you hands, don't touch- And you're now petting her hair. Way to be smooth, Vantas. "Mmm… Karkles…" Is that a purr? Is she fucking purring? God damnit, that's adorable.

You really can't leave at this point, so you sigh in resignation and continue to pet her. Like she's some kind of meowbeast. "Why the fuck are you purring? You're not Nepeta."

Apparently she can hold conversations pretty well even while fast asleep, because she fucking responds. "Not Nepeta… Dragon…" She may be attempting to roar, but all you hear is something like a squeak, then she purrs more.

Fuck her and her adorableness. Which is now a word. Because you just fucking said it. Thought it. "Yeah, yeah. You're a fucking majestic dragon." You're pretty certain that's a smile tugging your lips.

"Mhmm…" She purrs louder, then slips into a deeper sleep. You're fairly certain she's squirming closer to you. Then she somehow manages to slide off her pile and onto your lap. How the fuck does she manage shit like that?

It couldn't hurt if you just… Kind of… Casually pull her into your lap more… She mumbles your name again, arms going around you. She sounded… Sadder, somehow? "Terezi? Something up?" Why are you talking to her as if she were awake? Fuck, Vantas, pull yourself together!

"Sorry… So sorry…" That was more of a whimper. Fuck, what was happening? What was she dreaming about? "Don't go… I'm sorry…"

Okay, hearing this was really starting to hurt. "Terezi. Pyrope. Fuck, wake up," you murmur, shaking her gently.

Apparently this is interpreted as something different in dreamland. Or maybe she just doesn't register it. "Please don't go… I'm so sorry… I need you…" What? You're torn now. It's obvious she's hurting, but you also want to know what else she's going to say. Her guard is down, this could be your chance to find out how she feels about you.

But you couldn't do that to her. You… Love her. You're pretty sure you're using that word right. "Terezi Pyrope, get your sorry ass-"

"Don't be mad… Please don't be mad… Don't hate me… I'm red for you, don't do this… Please… I'm sorry…"

Fuck.

What just happened?

Did she just… Confess? "I don't hate you, I'm not mad, I'm staying right the fuck here. Just wake up, Terezi!"

You shake her a little more, and that seems to do the trick. She snaps back to consciousness, eyes wide and in utter shock. "K-Karkat?"

"Yeah. Hey." Fuck, that was a bad idea. Why the fuck did your past self think that was a good idea? Fucking moron. Think fast, Vantas. "You fell out of your pile onto my lap." That doesn't explain anything! Fuck, she's going to think you're some kind of creep now!

"Really…? How long were you sitting there…?" Fuck. How do you answer this? Either way, if she remembers her dream- "How much did I say?"

Yeah. She remembered it. Well, it had to be said sooner or later. So you may as well say it now, before future you can fuck it up. "More than you needed to. I don't hate you… I never have…" You make to say that you're red too, but you can't say anything else.

She still hasn't moved her arms from around your torso. If anything her grip has tightened. Fuck, what was this blind, psychopathic girl up to? "Did you hear anything else…?"

"Yeah…"

It's obvious she's nervous. Not like you're actually calm yourself. You're fucking terrified of what'll happen next. "A-And…?"

Shit. She sounded scared. Terezi Pyrope sounded fucking scared. "And I'm fucking red for you, too." Smooth. Real fucking smooth. Just hug her and try to make up for how harsh your own confession had sounded. She pulls away for a few seconds, then crawls into your lap properly, hugging you tightly and nuzzling into your neck. "Jeesh… You certainly got lovable all of a sudden. What's up with that?"

She giggles a little, nuzzling your neck some more before bringing herself up and suddenly kissing you right on the lips.

Not that you're complaining or anything.


	5. H4LP M3H!

Shit. Shitshitshit, how did you manage to do this to yourself? You really had no idea. But you also had no idea how the hell you were going to get OUT of it. Continued struggling really only made it worse.

You loved your dragon cape and all, but you really didn't want to be wrapped up in it for the rest of your life. Slowly and carefully, you wiggle worm your way to your computer. Your shades had gone missing some time back in the fight, and you had no time to try and find them. Or the ability to, really. All you were able to do (barely) was type out a message to Karkat.

GC: H3LP

He'd probably take that way badly. But you weren't really able to elaborate much more, seeing as it was hard enough to type out those four characters with your nose.

"TEREZI?!" Yep, he was here. "SHIT YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE DEAD!"

"I'm fine Karkat just get your ass in here and help me out!" He was probably still outside your respiteblock, seeing as he wasn't screaming at you about how much you had made him worry.

"Fucking- YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME." Yep, now he sees your predicament. "I RAN HERE BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING ATTACKED!"

He's still just as loud as ever, but his usual pissy tone is replaced by a mimic of it. He was really worried about what had happened. With a sigh, you go wiggle over to him and nudge your head against his legs. "Sorry… But I couldn't really type much more. I didn't mean to make you so worried…"

He sighs and crouches down, the anger quickly draining away. "God damnit, Pyrope… One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack, I swear." He shakes his head, chuckling softly just after. "How the hell did you manage to get yourself this tangled up?"

You manage a small shrug, sending a sheepish grin up to him.

"You don't know." That wasn't a question. It was a statement. An utterly bewildered statement. "How the fuck do you NOT KNOW?"

"I just don't! I was wearing it because it's comfy and awesome and then I tried to take it off and it WOULDN'T COME OFF."

"HOW DOES IT JUST NOT COME OFF?!"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT GET IT OFF ME."

He growls, frustrated by just LOOKING at it. "How the fuck do I do that?"

You just stare at him flatly, as if you couldn't believe he just asked that. Because you couldn't. "If I knew how to get it off I would've already done it! Or at least told you!"

He growls again, randomly tugging the cape. "This is going to be fucking impossible."

"Then go get Dave and let HIM deal with it." You knew that would work. Karkat absolutely REFUSED to let Dave one-up him on anything.

Always had to prove he was better than him.

Which you always used against him. It may be a little cruel, but it got things done. And you always assured him he was the better one of the two whenever it was all over.

And just as you expected, using it this time worked like a charm. In a minute, he had you completely untangled and the red garment on the other side of your block.

"Don't freak me out like that, okay?" He hugs you tightly, face pressed into your neck. "I thought something had happened…"

You sigh and hug him back, nuzzling his hair and purring softly. "Yeah… Okay, okay, I got it… I'll try to not get caught again. I really didn't mean to freak you out like that… I'm perfectly fine, really." He must still be shaken up about what had happened back when Gamzee snapped.

His grip tightens and he makes a very un-Karkat noise.

"Hey, nothing happened. I'm not going anywhere." You tighten your grip to match his, kissing his hair and purring more. "Whatever it was you were thinking, it didn't happen and it won't ever happen. Okay?"

He nods slowly, nuzzling you more. "Okay…"


	6. Climbing a Tree

"Terezi, I don't want to do this."

"Oh come on, you're not going to get hurt!"

"How the fuck do you know that?!"

"Because I'm right here!"

"You're blind! And smaller than me! You aren't making me feel too safe here!"

You groan and roll your eyes, tapping the bottom of one of his feet. "Just stop clinging like a grub and get onto the nearest thick branch to wait for me. I'll do the rest myself."

After a bit of a pause from him, he grumbles and continues to climb. "Fine. If you can do this, so can I." Well, sounds as though he's going to go through with it after all.

"Good, because I don't know if I'd be able to aim the camera properly. Now get a move on, Vantas!" You grin up at him, giggling as he growls back and continues up the tree.

The two of you finally reach the top, and he shifts around to be on the other side of the trunk from you. Once close enough, you can hear him cursing under his breath. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, shit this is really high."

"You're not going to fall, Karkles. Trust me." You rest the side of your head on the side of the trunk, smiling softly at him. Hopefully he was looking at you. Otherwise this would be for nothing. "Snap the picture and get ready for descent.

"Got it." There's a loud click! as the camera takes a picture. "Okay, now how the fuck do I get down from here?!" His voice is definitely higher than it shoulder be.

"Watch and follow. And don't panic. Seriously, freaking out isn't going to do anything." You smile some more, doing your best to not laugh, and slowly start to climb down. Of course you could be up and down the tree in just a minute. But Karkat?

Not so much.

It takes a good couple of minutes for you both to be safely on the ground, and he's immediately clinging to you. You giggle softly, hugging him gently and giving him a small squeeze, kissing at his hair. "You are such a wimp."

"Fuck you. That was the shittiest date ever."

"You agreed to it."

He grumbles, hugging you tighter and burying his face in your neck. "I hate heights."

"You weren't supposed to look down."

"Shut up. Next time I'm picking."


	7. WARNING, NOT FLUFF, SADSTUCK

She looks scared. Fucking scared. Terezi Pyrope isn't afraid of anything. "Have you seen him?" Of course you know who she's talking about.

"No. Have you?"

She shakes her head, then tilts it. "Someone's screaming…" She frowns a little, then shudders.

Fuck. "Where? We have to-"

"Karkat, no! We're already in a doomed timeline, we can at least-"

"Try to save the others!" Her calling you by your actual name doesn't even register, you're too focused on saving everyone else.

"There isn't any point!" She practically screams the last word, and it's then that you realize she isn't just scared, she's terrified.

But you have to. You're the piss poor leader that got them into this, you can at least try to save them. "Terezi-"

"Karkat, don't go. Please… I already saw what would happen in this timeline… It isn't pretty. You don't want to go down there…" She's pleading with you at this point, and you finally recognize her using your real name. This was bad.

How could you possibly leave her now? When she needs you most? The others are probably mostly dead by now, anyways… It's a depressing thought, but most likely true. So you drop your sickle and pull her into a tight embrace, mumbling, "I'll protect you. I know I'm a shitty knight, but I won't let you die. Not you." Anyone but her.

She clings to you. Clings. You pretend you don't hear her sniffle, hear her breaking. You hope she pretends to ignore the tears forming in your eyes. "We'll fight together, Karkat. I'm not just going to stand by and watch him kill you. And don't try to fight me on this, either."

So you don't. After a little, the both of you sink to the ground, still holding on tight, as if you'll die if either of you even loosens your grip. "Terezi… Fuck I wish it didn't have to be like this… If I had done better…" She stops you with a small head butt to the shoulder, and you glance down at her.

"This timeline wasn't your fault… You did everything perfectly… It was Vriska. She was supposed to kill Tavros, but… I don't know why she didn't…" She shakes her head, tightening her grip on you. "It wasn't you… Don't say it was your fault…"

A small smile tugs at your lips, and you don't bother to hide it. You're both going to be dead soon anyways, what's the point in pretending? "Yeah… Alright." You still think you could've done something to prevent everything from going to hell, but you don't say that. Instead, you kiss her cheek, slowly blushing. Well, since you're both going to die… There's no point in not telling her. "Hey, 'Rezi?"

She nudges you with her nose, lightly blushing. "Yeah, Karkles?" You can tell she wants to ask why you did that, why you kissed her cheek, but she's holding back.

"I know this is probably the shittiest timing ever, but…" Her mouth twitches into what she's probably hoping is a question mark, but before she can get a question out you've got your lips on hers.

They're colder than what you would've thought, but much, much softer. "Karkles…?" She gnaws on her lip once you pull away, blushing a lot more. Your face is hot, but you don't care that you're blushing. You finally managed to kiss her. "You're such a dummy… Of all the times to finally get up the courage, it has to be now…"

You flush more and chew the inside of your cheek. Well, time to be brutally rejected.

"Come here, you idiot." She tightens her hold on you again – part of you wonders how something so small can have that much strength – and kisses you. Oh. This is either the weirdest rejection ever, or- "I'm flushed for you, too, dumbass."

Before you can fully comprehend that holy shit she's actually red back, a distant honk brings the both of you back to the situation at hand.

Right.

Deranged clown.

Honk. HONK. Honk. HONK. You fight back the terror and glare in the direction of the honks. Terezi stiffens and growls. She struggles to get out of your grip, but instinct tells you to hold her. "Fuck, Terezi, no. You are not going after him."

She deflates a little, but continues to growl. "He's horrible. How can he possibly do this?" Her nails dig into you, and you hold her tighter, blocking out the pain. "Karkat, we have to kill him."

"Yeah… Fuck, Terezi, your nails are-"

"Well, well, well. WHAT THE FUCK DO WE HAVE HERE? A little cuddle session? MIND IF JOIN, KARBRO?"

She growls louder and snarls, but you just glare. "Yeah, I fucking do. What the hell's gotten into you, Gamzee?"

"Oh nothing, bro. JUST THE WICKED MOTHERFUCKIN MESSIAHS IS ALL."

Yeah, that couldn't be good. You reach for your sickle, but he just chuckles and kicks it away. His usual soporific grin is now something more deranged, more terrifying. "Karkat, loosen your grip a little, I think I can stab him," Terezi hisses in your ear, gripping her weapon of choice tightly.

Slowly, a little unwillingly, you do, and she practically launches herself at him, slashing. She gets his chest, slicing from his shoulder to hip, but all he does is laugh. Laugh and grab her cane by the blade, then tugs, pulling her closer. He doesn't even seem to feel the pain of his hand being sliced open. "Hey there wicked sis. WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK IS UP?" He tugs the cane again, bringing her even closer, and she releases it before he can take a swing at her head with his club.

It grazes over her, barely brushing against the tips of her horns. She growls and crouches to attack, but you tackle her out of the way of his next attack. "Don't be an idiot, Terezi! He was about to swing at you again!"

It looks as though she's about to argue back, but then he eyes go wide. "Karkat!" You turn to see what Gamzee's up to – and get met with a sliced throat. You gasp and splutter, clutching your throat and falling to the side, gagging on your blood.

Your vision steadily gets hazy, but you're still able to watch as, in what seems like slow motion, Terezi snarls and leaps at Gamzee again, just to get hid in the side with one of his clubs. She cries out and falls against a wall but gets up with a growl. With a loud, honking laugh, he stabs her through the heart with her own cane, stained with cherry.

You black out just after that, knowing you weren't going to wake back up.


	8. KK rants

He's angry. He's angry and he's delicious. Just sputtering about something the coolkid said, maybe something Kanaya insinuated, or Rose psycho-analyzing him… Or it could've been his shit moirail, Gamzee.

You're hoping it isn't Gamzee.

If it's anyone other than that clown, you can calm him down.

Ironic.

"Karkat, chill, I can't understand what you're going on about." He doesn't seem to hear you. Of course not.

Your hands go onto his shoulders, and you stare as straight at him as you can. "Terezi…" Oh God, the way he says your name… You can tell a lot by the way he says your name. You've always been able to. But this… This is needy… He needs you.

"Hehehe, I'm here. What happened this time?"

He's always been angry and needy, but it isn't until he has one of these days that you truly appreciate just how much you're needed. His shell is hard, but on the inside he's begging to be helped. It makes you pity him more. "Strider- Fucking- God damnit, how can you stand him?!"

"That isn't telling me what happened," you say gently, running a hand through his hair. It's already messed up from him trying to pull his hair out, he won't notice. "What did Dave do this time?" Using 'coolkid' is just asking to get snapped at.

He may actually need that. You'll keep it in mind.

"He just- He fucking gets to me! I can't stand the way he does anything! And his raps! JESUS FUCK THOSE THINGS ARE-"

Your hand's at his mouth, and you give his cheek a light lick, then a little peck. "You can rant all you want, Karkles, but try not to make me deaf. I'm already blind, remember?"

Slowly, you remove your hand. He's even redder now, but you aren't too sure whether all of it is anger, or whether he's just blushing. Probably both, by the smell of how confused he is. "Yeah… Right… Sorry, 'Rezi…"

Aw, not only is he apologizing, but he's using a nickname! Yeah, there's something wrong. "Hehehe, just calm down a little, Karkles. That's just the way he is, you don't have to hang out with him."

"But- Fuck- I do! I'm not just going to leave you alone with him!"

"Nothing's going to happen with us, we get along fine-"

"That's exactly why I fucking worry!"

He's way too jealous, and you really only know one way to calm him down. Trying to explain it logically won't work – he wouldn't understand why it is that you choose him – so you have to do something a little more… Drastic. So you wrap your fingers around his too-high collar and tug him in for a semi-rough kiss. Sweet enough to convey your pity, but hard enough to make him listen.

You don't pull away until you're sure he's calmed down, and even then you still have him close. In the however long that was, your hands had found their way back into his hair, and his arms had gone around your waist. This is nice. This is very nice. "Th-Thanks, 'Rezi…"

"Aw, what for, Karkles?"

"For sticking with my bullshit for so long, for not giving up on my sorry ass, for pulling me out of my depressions, for being the psychotic blind bitch that knows just what to do to set me off, for being you."

"Hehehe, of course, dumbass."


	9. Hard Times

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you cannot believe what you've just done. She's just… There. Crumpled like a broken butterfly. Which, in a sense, she kind of was. Your usually clean cane is coated in her blueberry blood, the familiar scent making you nauseous.

There should've been another way.

A way that didn't result in the death of everyone.

But no matter how much you thought about it, hearing her blood continuing to soak into her God Tier outfit, there was no other way.

Eventually, you can smell the life has left her. All the blood inside was now out, a puddle of blueberry surrounding an orange troll you could consider your sister.

You'd like to say the smell of cherries distracts you from her, but for once in your life, it doesn't. At least Karkat's alive. But that won't bring her back.

Nothing will bring her back.

And the only thing that brings you at least somewhat out of your state of utter dismay are the extremely warm arms going around you. There's only two people that would have blood that hot, and only one of them was on the roof.

"Karkat…" Your voice sounds oddly broken, and you can't stand it. You're Terezi Pyrope, you're not supposed to be weak. But with him… You turn around and hug him tightly, face pressed into his neck and fingers clutching his sweater. "I-… I killed her… I can't believe I…"

Without saying anything, he tilts your head with his own and gently presses his lips to yours. They're hot and cracked, and you're fairly certain your just cut him with one of your teeth… But it's nice. It's calming and soothing and it's just so red.

His fingers gently rub your back, coaxing the tears from your eyes. He only ever breaks the kiss for a small breath, and with each kiss your lips sync together just a bit better.

In no way does his sweet kissing make you forget what you did, but it certainly helps make it easier to live with.


End file.
